1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to devices used in the manipulation of such connectors during the assembly of electrical and electronic devices.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments: Electronic components are often manipulated for positioning on electrical apparatus as, for example, on a printed wiring board by means of vacuum suction nozzles. In the case of receptacles, vacuum pick up is typically facilitated by means of caps which have a flat upper surface and lower surface from which projections extend downwardly to engage the apertures on the upper surface of the receptacle. Typically the axial dimensions of such projections will be selected in view of the width of the receptacle apertures which they are intended to engage.
A problem, however, exists with this method of vacuum pick up in that a particular design of vacuum pick up cap will often be useful only with a limited number of types of receptacles. A manufacturer will, therefore, often have to keep a variety of different types of vacuum pick up caps in stock if he wishes to be assured of having an appropriate type of vacuum pick up cap for each of the receptacles with which he may be working.
A need, therefore, exists for vacuum pick up caps which may be used in a large variety of types of receptacles.